As the world continues to become increasingly connected, service providers and network operators continue to develop resources and infrastructure to accommodate the proliferation of user equipment (UE) connecting to services and networks. For example, such development may be aimed at enhancing the user experience while connected to such services/networks. If a UE encounters difficulty in connecting to services/networks, such difficulty may tend to degrade the user experience. Furthermore, difficulty in connecting to a service/network may tend to expend a power source (e.g., a battery) of the UE and cause the UE to crash or reboot. Still further, there are various UEs with varying capabilities (e.g., antenna capabilities, transmitter power capabilities, etc.). Each of these UEs require reliable service over a large range of radio coverage and qualities conditions.